A prendre ou à laisser
by athena974
Summary: Hermione propose un marché à Drago : elle accepte de l'accueillir dans sa famille dans le cadre du nouveau programme d'Insertion imposé par le Ministère, et, en contrepartie, il l'aide à assumer sa féminité… – Tu te fous de ma gueule, Granger ? – C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Malefoy ! Moi, je ne risque pas de finir mes jours à Azkaban… – Tu fais chier, Granger !
1. Chap 1 - L'annonce du Gouvernement

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici ma nouvelle fic, sur mon couple favori : Drago / Hermione.

Comme le savent celles (et ceux ?) qui connaissent mes histoires, je n'écris ABSOLUMENT PAS du tout public ! Vous êtes donc prévenus !

J'aime le citron bien corsé, et je ne m'en cache pas !

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi...

Pour info : j'ai déjà quelques chapitres en avance, mais je n'ai aucun rythme de postage (ça se dit ?). Mais, encore une fois, ceux qui me connaissent savent que je ne tarde jamais à poster...

Voilà... Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - L'annonce du Gouvernement**

**_La nouvelle réforme du Gouvernement._**

_Le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shaklebot a annoncé hier soir qu'une nouvelle loi a été votée après concertation des nouveaux membres du Magenmagot ainsi que des Agents du Bureau des Aurors, consistant à la mise en place d'un Programme d'Insertion révolutionnaire._

_En effet, depuis la fin de la Guerre et suite à l'arrestation de nombreux Mangemort, il a été décidé d'accorder aux enfants de ces derniers le bénéfice du doute quant à leur enrôlement dans les rangs de feu Vous-Savez-Qui._

_« Nombreux sont ceux qui se sont retrouvés affublés d'une cape noire et de cet horrible tatouage sans que leur avis n'ait été réellement pris en compte ! » nous explique Arthur Weasley, Conseiller Principal du Ministre et Directeur du Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu._

_Certains s'accordent à dire que « […] la plupart de ces enfants sont devenus Mangemort pour épargner leur vie ou celle de leurs proches […] » comme la pense sincèrement le Lycanthrope Remus Lupin, nouvellement nommé à la tête du tout récent '**Département d'Insertion des Jeunes Sorciers et Sorcières dans le Monde Moldu**'._

_Ce nouveau Service consistera, comme son nom l'indique, à permettre à ces jeunes hommes et jeunes filles, pendant l'année qui suivra l'obtention de leurs ASPIC, d'intégrer les familles de sorciers Nés-Moldus (choisies par le Ministère et sur la base du volontariat de celles-ci), afin qu'ils ou elles puissent se familiariser avec leurs coutumes et leurs façons de vivre sans magie._

_Ces mesures ont été prises pour mettre fin à l'intolérance envers ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, que nous avons connue pendant de trop nombreuses années._

_« Bien entendu, nous rassure Monsieur le Ministre, les familles d'accueil, et ce par l'intermédiaire d'un Tuteur (désigné pour chaque famille par nos Services et soumis à la Discrétion Professionnelle), devront faire un rapport régulier sur l'évolution de l'insertion du 'mis à l'épreuve'. Un Certificat de Bonne Conduite sera remis à celui-ci au terme de cette année complète d'immersion dans le Monde Moldu. Ce Certificat lui permettra enfin d'être lavé de tout soupçon et donc d'être reconnu par la Société Sorcière innocent ou même Victime de Guerre selon les cas._

_Toutefois, continue Shaklebot, si les clauses du Contrat ne sont pas respectées, le Prévenu sera alors considéré comme réfractaire et donc jugé pour ses actes passés et sanctionné en fonction de la gravité de ceux-ci. »_

_« Chaque jeune concerné, reprend Lupin, recevra sous peu, individuellement, sous pli confidentiel et par Hibou-Express, une Convocation afin de se rendre à notre Département d'Insertion pour y rencontrer son Tuteur et procéder à la signature du Contrat Magique qui liera le Tuteur et sa Pupille pendant une année complète, de même que… »_

Drago Malefoy arrêta-là sa lecture, dégoûté. Ses yeux orage lançant des éclairs, il réduisit en charpie le pauvre toast qui devait, il y a encore quelques minutes, lui servir de petit déjeuner.

Rageur, il replia la Gazette du Sorcier et la jeta violemment sur la table, renversant sa tasse de café posée devant lui. Il jura haut et fort alors que le liquide aussi noir que brûlant se répandait sur ses jambes, seulement vêtues de son pyjama de velours fin, lui laissant une douleur cuisante au passage.

– Kirby ! hurla-t-il alors qu'un « pop » se faisait entendre.

– Le Maître a appelé, Monsieur ? Un Elfe habillé d'une taie d'oreiller et portant les armoiries des Malefoy fit son apparition, le nez presque collé au sol devant ses pieds nus et poilus.

– Je vais dans ma chambre. Je ne veux en aucun cas être dérangé. Si un hibou du Ministère apporte du courrier, tu me l'emmèneras. Mais seulement dans ce cas-là, compris ? vociféra-t-il.

– Comme il vous plaira, Maître, répondit l'Elfe, le nez toujours au sol alors que Drago montait d'un pas vif les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage où se trouvaient ses quartiers.

Arrivé dans son sanctuaire, il claqua hargneusement la lourde porte et s'y adossa un moment, avant de se laisser glisser mollement jusqu'au sol, atterrissant doucement sur la moquette grise et douce qui le recouvrait.

En silence, il contempla la pièce qui l'avait vu grandir. Son lit, d'abord, immense et magnifiquement sculpté dans le bois ébène qui composait les quatre piliers tenant le baldaquin, dont les rideaux, taillés dans la soie la plus fine s'accordaient à merveille à ses draps aux reflets anthracite.

Son secrétaire, ensuite, assorti au fauteuil finement ouvragé et sculpté dans le même bois que son lit, où il aimait s'asseoir pour travailler ou entretenir ses correspondances.

L'armoire, magiquement agrandie, et qui contenait à elle seule plus de vêtements que les boutiques de _Gaichiffon_, _Mme Guipure_ et _Tissard et Brodette_ réunies.

La cheminée de marbre blanc, dont les flammes, éteintes en ce matin d'été, avaient de si nombreuses fois réchauffé ses nuits d'hiver. Apportant chaleur et lumière réconfortantes alors qu'il s'enfermait après une rude séance d'éducation paternelle…

Et les murs, enfin, dont les tons verts reflétaient doucement la lumière que fournissait l'imposant lustre de cristal qui pendait du plafond.

Lentement, il se releva et partit s'allonger sur son lit, le regard fixé sur les minuscules sillons tracés dans les fines pièces qui ornaient le lustre. Tout cela, il devrait l'abandonner, pendant toute une année, au moins…

Maudit soit mon père ! pensa-t-il, les yeux brûlants de haine.

Même mort, il continuait de le tourmenter ! Déjà qu'il l'avait enrôlé de force et contraint de porter la Marque, voilà que par sa faute, il allait être réduit à vivre pendant un an chez les Moldus ! Moldus dont il ignorait tout, soit dit en passant !

Et cette histoire de Tuteur avec qui il serait lié par contrat magique… Sur quel énergumène allait-il encore tomber ? Cela allait sûrement être un imbécile rempli de préjugés qui ferait tout pour foutre en l'air son avenir et le faire enfermer ! Juste pour se venger d'avoir été opprimé pendant la Guerre !

Il poussa un long gémissement de dépit, posant ses poings fermés sur ses yeux, empêchant ainsi ses larmes de colère d'affluer.

Il enrageait. Littéralement.

Après la fin de Guerre, il avait obtenu un sursis, comme certains de ses camarades, grâce aux témoignages des portraits de Dumbledore et de Rogue, la parole du premier faisant office de religion. Il avait gagné le droit, même s'il était assigné à résidence, de repasser sa dernière année à Poudlard et grâce à cela, d'obtenir ses ASPIC.

Quelle joie il avait éprouvé, une semaine plus tôt, alors qu'il recevait ses résultats ! Un monde de possibilités s'offrait à lui… Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé… jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre son foutu journal, ce matin ! Depuis, il lui semblait que tout son monde s'écroulait, pierre par pierre.

Comme il aurait voulu bénéficier du même traitement de faveur que sa mère ! Elle avait réussi, grâce au témoignage de Saint Potter, à ne pas être inquiétée…

Saint Potter ! pensa-t-il avec dégoût. Dire qu'il avait aussi essayé de parler en sa faveur, appuyant les paroles de Dumbledore et exposant à tous la faiblesse dont il avait fait preuve ce soir maudit en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Seulement contrairement à sa mère, Drago, lui, portait la Marque des Ténèbres. Cet immonde tatouage qui défigurait son bras, jurant horriblement avec sa peau diaphane et lui interdisant désormais de se permettre la simple décontraction de retrousser ses manches de chemise quand il avait trop chaud !

Même seul, il ne se le permettait pas. Cette horreur sur son bras l'écœurait. Lui qui s'était souvent vanté d'être prodigieusement gâté par la nature, peinait désormais à se regarder nu dans une glace, l'odieux dessin éclipsant la vision de toute autre partie de son corps pourtant fort bien bâti, mais qui portait quand même encore les stigmates des nombreux sorts d'_éducation_ lancés par son père… Traces qui pouvaient aisément disparaitre grâce à un charme de dissimulation enseigné par feu son cher Parrain. Mais ce sort ne fonctionnait pas sur l'abomination qui défigurait son bras.

Cette pensée lui ramena le souvenir qu'il ne s'était pas non plus retrouvé nu devant une fille depuis qu'il portait cette fichue marque ! Cela aussi, l'énervait au plus au point… Jusqu'à sa sixième année, il avait toujours été considéré comme un tombeur, merde ! Il était reconnu dans Poudlard mais surtout chez les Serpentard comme un playboy de première catégorie, collectionnant les filles comme cet abrutit de Weasmoche collectionnait les cartes de Chocogrenouilles ! Les filles se bousculaient pour passer dans son lit ! Et même, parfois, lorsqu'il se sentait l'âme charitable, il consentait à en accepter deux en même temps !

Mais tout ceci était fini depuis… Depuis cette fois-là avec cette fille de Serdaigle, dont il avait oublié le nom aussitôt après qu'elle le lui ait dit… Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, ce soir-là. C'était lors de son retour pour sa septième année… Le week-end juste avant Noël, alors qu'il se promenait seul dans les couloirs sombres et froids du Château. Il était tombé sur elle, qui lisait un livre appuyée contre la rambarde d'une fenêtre. Il s'était aussitôt mis en mode chasseur, et sa proie était rapidement tombée dans ses bras. L'entrainant dans une classe déserte, il avait tôt fait de laisser ses mains se balader sur le corps féminin et tentateur… Merlin, elle n'était pas farouche et avait vivement consenti à s'agenouiller devant lui…

Et c'est à ce moment-là, alors que la demoiselle œuvrait de sa bouche étonnement experte sur sa virilité, qu'il avait eut un sacré coup de chaud. Voulant faire accélérer les choses, il avait commencé à se dévêtir, ses pensées cohérentes s'embrouillant de plus en plus.

Mais alors que la jeune fille se relevait, fière d'avoir amené si rapidement le Sexy-Prince des Serpentard aux portes de la jouissance, ses yeux étaient tombés sur le bras nu et tatoué. Horrifiée, elle avait alors hurlé des insanités et était partie en courant, le laissant là, comme un con, pantalon et boxer aux chevilles, le torse nu et une trique d'enfer qui retomba mollement dès lors qu'il prit la mesure de la situation !

Depuis ce jour-là, jamais plus il n'avait voulu se dévêtir devant quelqu'un… Mais ce n'était pas grave, puisqu'aucune autre fille n'avait plus osé s'approcher de lui…

Sentant la magie crépiter dangereusement autour de lui tellement sa rage se décuplait, il s'exhorta au calme avant de tout casser autour de lui. Inspirant un grand coup, il vida son esprit, écoutant sa respiration et s'attelant à détendre ses muscles un à un.

Un « pop » le fit sursauter et dégainer sa baguette. Il se ravisa en voyant devant lui, figé et les yeux exorbités de terreur, son Elfe de Maison qui tenait une enveloppe marron dans la main.

– Kirby avait noté que le Maître ne voulait pas être importuné sauf en cas de courrier du Ministère, commença la créature d'une voix tremblante. Or, il s'agit justement de la lettre dont le Maître a parlé…

– Pose-la sur mon bureau et laisse-moi.

L'Elfe s'exécuta et fila à toute vitesse, heureux de déguerpir sans avoir eu à faire face à une des crises de colère dont son Maître avait le secret.

Drago s'approcha de son bureau, s'assit sur le confortable fauteuil recouvert de velours et contempla un moment l'objet en question. Puis, réalisant que de toute façon il n'aurait pas le choix, il décida d'ouvrir la missive qui allait sceller son avenir.

_Monsieur Drago, Lucius, Abraxas Malefoy,_

_Suite à la mise en place du tout nouveau Programme d'Insertion des Jeunes Sorciers et Sorcières et en regard de votre parentèle, nous avons l'honneur de vous adresser la présente convocation._

_Vous voudrez donc vous rendre ce Lundi 10 juillet à 10h45 au Département d'Insertion des Jeunes Sorciers du Ministère de la Magie, 4ème étage, porte n°9._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint un badge qui vous permettra d'accéder à l'Atrium du Ministère._

_Après un entretien avec le Directeur du Département, vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer votre Tuteur._

_Il est toutefois précisé qu'une tenue correcte est exigée afin de donner la meilleure impression possible, de même que toute absence au rendez-vous sera considérée comme un manquement au Contrat et donc passible de sanctions._

_Cordialement,_

_Miss Barbara Witlock, _

_Secrétaire au Bureau d'Insertion._

Grognant, Drago remit la convocation dans l'enveloppe et reposa le tout sur son bureau.

_Tenue correcte exigée_, râla-t-il. Comme si j'avais l'intention d'y aller en souillon !

Sur ce, il fila sous la douche, décidant d'écrire à sa mère dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

Voilà... Juste histoire de se placer dans le contexte...

La suite arrive bientôt !


	2. Chap 2 - Le Contrat Magique

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici de retour avec le deuxième chapitre de "A Prendre Ou A Laisser" (APAL pour aller plus vite ! *** la logique voulait que ce soit plutôt AP**O**AL, mais, phonétiquement, ça passait moyen... Allez-y, essayez de le prononcer à voix haute, pour voir...).

Nous entrons dès à présent dans le vif du sujet... Et allons enfin mettre fin à ce **SUSPENSE INSOUTENABLE** qui vous a tous plus ou moins traumatisés, à savoir :

**Mais chez _qui_ notre petit Drago adoré va-t-il être obligé de vivre pendant toute une année ? **

Je vous le laisse découvrir dans un instant...

* * *

Mais d'abord, je réponds aux Reviews Anonymes, puisque les autres ont reçu mes réponses directement dans leur boîte...

**Carole** : Merci beaucoup, ravie que le début te plaise... Cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que aimes également mes autres histoires ! Effectivement, j'aime bien mon Drago... En tout cas, c'est ainsi que je me l'imagine... Et tu verras, je suis persuadée que tu l'aimeras encore d'avantage au fur et à mesure de l'histoire !

**Siana** : Merci ! La suite arrive, la voilà ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise aussi, bonne lecture.

**Nana972** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil ! Je suis contente que ma fic "La Lionne et ses Serpents" te plaise. Je l'aime beaucoup aussi... Mais rassure-toi. Même si je n'ai pas rajouté de chapitre depuis un bon bout de temps, cette fic ne sera jamais vraiment finie... Chaque chapitre se suffit effectivement à lui-même, mais j'en rajoute au grès de mes humeurs et de mon inspiration... Mais il est vrai qu'en ce moment, entre "Maï-Lee" que je viens juste de terminer, "Imprégnation" qui stagne un peu et "APAL", j'ai un peu de mal à m'y remettre... Cela dit, je suis toujours preneuse si tu as quelques idées de scénario... Sans aucun problème...

**Lisou** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que ce début te plaise. La suite arrive tout de suite... Par contre, je suis curieuse : tu n'es pas la seule à me dire qu'il existe une autre fic reprenant un peu la même idée que la mienne... Je voudrais bien la trouver... J'aimerai bien la lire, ça pourrait être intéressant ! Si tu la retrouve, dis-le moi... Merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Le Contrat Magique**

Magnifique dans son costume du même gris que ses yeux, ses chaussures cirées, sa cravate nouée et ses cheveux platine bien plaqués en arrière, Drago Malefoy s'approchait lentement de l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Si son apparence extérieure montrait un jeune homme de presque vingt ans, séduisant et sûr de lui, l'intérieur était tout autre…

Sa nuit avait été pour le moins agitée. Ses cauchemars, peuplés de types tous plus revêches les uns que les autres, courant après lui pour le tabasser ou l'emmener en prison, l'avaient tenus éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Soufflant un grand coup, il entra par la porte que seul un Sorcier aurait pu voir et épingla son badge au niveau de la pochette de sa veste. Lentement, il regarda autour de lui et se fit la remarque que l'atrium avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds un an plus tôt, alors qu'il se présentait à son procès. La fontaine était toujours là, mais les statues avaient été modifiées. Désormais, on y voyait tout un groupe hétéroclite de créatures magiques et de sorciers, le sourire aux lèvres, semblant vivre en harmonie et œuvrer pour un seul et même avenir. Drago sourit à cette vue et passa son chemin.

Le sol était fait d'un marbre vert foncé et noir, et toujours autant de cheminées aux flammes vertes se découpaient dans les murs tout autour. Des dizaines de sorciers et de sorcières allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, un air pressé et affairé sur le visage, d'autres portaient des piles de dossiers tellement hautes qu'elles ne pouvaient clairement tenir que par magie.

Des cliquetis sur sa gauche attirèrent son attention et, voyant que c'était par là qu'il devait se diriger, il avança dans cette direction, se trouvant devant une petite file de personnes qui attendaient l'un des six ascenseurs.

S'arrêtant à son tour, il prit place derrière une vieille dame portant un grand chapeau rose munie d'une gigantesque plume. Sentant une présence derrière elle, la femme se retourna, et lisant l'inscription sure le badge de Drago, lui renvoya une moue dédaigneuse.

_Hé voilà !_ pensa le jeune homme,_ ça commence ! Elle va arrêter de me fixer cette vieille bique ?_ Au moment où il allait perdre patience et invectiver l'importune, l'ascenseur arriva et la femme s'y engouffra. Drago préféra attendre le suivant… Il n'était pas en retard.

Après une ascension quelque peu chaotique dans une des cabines plus ou moins bringuebalantes, il sortit enfin au niveau 4, seul. Le couloir dans lequel il avança était indéniablement long et… coloré. En tout cas, pas du tout à quoi il s'était attendu… On devinait aisément de quelle Maison de Poudlard venaient la plupart des employés qui avaient leurs bureaux ici ! La moquette qui tapissait le sol était d'un rouge sombre et chaleureux, et les nombreuses portes étaient toutes dorées. Les nombreux portraits qui ornaient les murs clairs le regardaient en souriant et le saluaient comme s'ils le connaissaient.

Drago secoua la tête de dépit et chercha la porte numéro 9, qu'il trouva facilement… grâce à la présence d'une certaine personne qu'il aurait aimé revoir dans d'autres circonstances… En effet, devant la porte où était disposée une petite rangée de chaises, était assis, la tête baissée, Théodore Nott, son ancien condisciple de Serpentard, pris dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

D'une toux discrète, il s'annonça et Nott releva vivement la tête. Il poussa un petit rire sans joie en le regardant.

– Alors ? entama Drago pour dissiper le moment de gène. Je vois que le Ministère n'a oublié personne… ironisa-t-il.

– Ouais… et Goyle est déjà dans le bureau, informa Nott en désignant la porte close d'un signe de tête.

– Je suis étonné de ne pas voir Crabbe… à moins qu'il ne soit déjà passé ? demanda le blond alors que Nott faisait une tête bizarre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

– Et bien en fait, répondit-il, Crabbe a fait un scandale quand il a appris qui était son Tuteur… Il est sorti en trombe du bureau en criant, je cite, « Je n'irai jamais chez ces Sang-de-Bourbe de Crivey ! » Il a voulu s'enfuir, mais bien sûr, il a vite été rattrapé…

– Quel abruti ! s'énerva Drago. Il vient de perdre toutes ses chances d'avoir une vie normale après ça !

– Ouais, c'est sûr… constata Nott. Mais, tu sais, Drago, je le comprends un peu…

– Théo…

– Non, non, écoute-moi… Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je vais faire un scandale comme il l'a fait ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! Mais… Je t'avoue que vivre pendant un an chez les Moldus… et au milieu d'eux… Drago, nous n'avons jamais connu que la magie !

– Je sais, répondit le blond, dépité… Mais, avons-nous le choix ? Il nous reste quand même nos baguettes… tenta-t-il pour le rassurer, et lui aussi par la même occasion…

– En espérant qu'ils nous laisseront nous en servir !

– Ne parle pas de malheur ! s'insurgea Malefoy

Mais ils ne purent rien rajouter d'autre puisque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Grégory Goyle à la mine revêche suivi d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, au regard bienveillant et au sourire franc. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête alors que Théodore Nott entrait à son tour dans le bureau en refermant la porte.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Nott sortit avec un sourire contrit aux lèvres, accompagné d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, qui lui parlait en souriant aussi.

Le cœur battant, Drago se leva et entra à son tour, refermant la lourde porte dorée derrière lui. Il reconnut son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et sa respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement à ce souvenir.

L'homme leva la tête du document qu'il venait de parapher et adressa à son visiteur un sourire encouragent, lui intimant d'un geste de la main à prendre place en face de lui.

– Je suis à toi dans deux minutes Drago. Juste une ou deux petites signatures et nous pourrons discuter.

Le concerné ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête, tout en laissant ses yeux gambader autour de lui. Des cadres de photos sur le bureau attirèrent son attention. Une où il reconnut le Lycanthrope, mais beaucoup plus jeune, accompagné de celui qu'il reconnut comme Peter Pettigrow, et de deux autres types, un, le portrait craché de Potter, son père, sûrement, et l'autre, qu'il reconnut comme Sirius Black, un cousin de sa mère…

Un autre portrait comptait une bonne cinquantaine de personnes, l'Ordre du Phénix, en déduisit-il puisqu'au milieu, il reconnaissait bon nombre de membres de l'ancienne Armée de Dumbledore, parmi lesquels, le fameux Trio d'Or, Longdubat, Lovegood et toute une flopée de Weasley…

Et enfin, un dernier cadre, plus petit, où il reconnut sa cousine Nymphadora Tonks épouse Lupin tenant dans ses bras un bébé de deux ans, semblant jouer à qui changerait sa couleur de cheveux le plus de fois possible, en riant aux éclats.

– Voilà, fit la voix de Lupin, ramenant ainsi Drago au moment présent. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, attendant que l'homme continue. Donc, Drago, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet, Monsieur.

– Bien. Alors je vais te poser quelques questions, juste pour vérifier tes motivations, puis, je ferai entrer ton Tuteur, signala-t-il en désignant une porte derrière son bureau. Drago se tût, tentant de garder son esprit le plus clair possible. Tout d'abord, que penses-tu de l'idée de vivre chez les Moldus pendant une année entière ?

Drago réfléchit un moment. Il voulait faire bonne impression, mais ne voulait pas non plus faire croire que cette perspective ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid…

– Je pense que cela sera une expérience extrêmement enrichissante que peu de Sorciers de ma… condition ont la chance de vivre… fit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré, digne du Prince des Serpentard en personne.

– Très bien… C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait que tu dises… Si tu voulais être élu Miss Sorcière Hebdo ! l'informa Lupin avec un regard appuyé. Drago…dit-il en abandonnant tout faux semblant, il n'y a personne à impressionner, ici… Ne me raconte pas ce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'entendre… Je veux connaitre tes impressions. Réellement.

– Bien Monsieur. Drago souffla, et, le cœur battant, répondit à l'homme : en fait, je ne sais pas, Monsieur, pour tout vous dire, je ne connais rien aux Moldus. J'ai toujours vécu entouré de magie… Je ne sais rien faire sans ma baguette ! s'emporta-t-il. J'ai du mal à l'avouer, mais je suis terrorisé à l'idée de vivre entouré de Moldus… Mais je vais tout faire pour y parvenir le mieux possible… Il se tut, conscient qu'il venait d'avouer une de ses faiblesses devant son ancien professeur. Il se rendit compte qu'au contraire, cela lui faisait du bien, alors, il continua. Et pour finir, j'ai peur de tomber dans une famille qui voudra me faire payer pour mon passé… Je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! ajouta-t-il la voix tremblante. Même si j'ai cette horreur sur mon bras, je ne le suis pas !

– Merci Drago… pour ta sincérité. Je pense que j'ai trouvé la famille idéale pour toi, dit-il mystérieusement.

Les autres questions portèrent, entre autres, sur la façon dont il envisageait son avenir et sur ce qu'il vivait depuis la fin de la guerre.

À la fin de la discussion, Lupin se leva et se dirigea vers la fameuse porte derrière lui. Drago se raidit, plein d'appréhension, et se redressa sur sa chaise, le cœur battant, attendant que son Tuteur fasse son entrée.

Il posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer à la suite de Lupin et il eut l'impression de rater une marche, alors qu'elle se figeait, elle aussi, les poings serrés.

– Remus, est-ce que c'est une blague ? entendit-il chuchoter.

– Hermione, je croyais que tu étais volontaire… souffla-t-il, dépité.

– Oui, mais là… Avec _lui_ ? Et il va falloir que je l'accueille chez moi ?!

– _Il_ est ici et _il _entend tout ce que tu dis, Granger ! pesta Drago qui tentait de garder contenance face au désespoir qui s'insinuait lentement mais sûrement en lui. Faut pas croire, continua-t-il, ça ne m'enchante pas plus qu'à toi !

– Excuse-nous, Drago, nous revenons dans une minute, fit Remus en entrainant Hermione dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

oOo

– Hermione, la raisonna Lupin aussitôt la porte refermée, tu as dit toi-même qu'il fallait leur donner une seconde chance ! Nous en avons tous discuté avec Kingsley, et puis… Dois-je te rappeler que c'est TOI qui as lancé cette idée quand King's nous a demandé de réfléchir à ce projet ?

– Je suis d'accord, Rem', mais… _lui_ ? Tu sais tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant toutes ces années ? Et puis… Il était présent quand sa tante m'a torturée ! Et il n'a pas levé le petit doigt ! s'énerva la Lionne.

– Hermione, s'exaspéra l'ancien professeur en fermant les yeux et se pinçant l'arrête du nez, tu sais bien qu'il n'aurait pas eu le choix, de toute façon… Imagine ce qui se serait passé s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose…

– Oui, je sais, reconnut-elle à contre cœur. D'abord, il serait sans doute mort, et ensuite, Harry n'aurait pas pu lui prendre sa baguette et donc devenir le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau…

– Exactement. Et puis, je pense vraiment que tu peux l'aider… Malgré tout ce que l'on a pu croire et ce qu'il a montré pendant toutes ces années, je reste persuadé qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond…

– Si tu le dis, répondit-elle avec une moue dubitative.

– Tu sais, il est terrorisé.

– Pardon ?! Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : elle n'imaginait pas le Grand Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentard, Monsieur-je-suis-sûr-de-moi-et-je-garde-la-tête-froide-en-toute-circonstance, avoir peur de quelque chose !

– Il l'a même avoué : il ne connait rien aux Moldus… Tu es la personne la plus adaptée pour lui montrer ce qu'il ne connait pas. Je suis persuadé que si l'on passe au-delà de nos préjugés, c'est un garçon qui gagne à être connu ! argumenta Remus avec la sagesse qui l'avait toujours caractérisé.

– Bon… Je veux bien essayer… Mais je te jure qu'à la moindre incartade ou à la moindre insulte, je te le ramène ici pour qu'une autre personne que moi s'en charge !

– Entendu… Allez, viens… Ne torturons pas l'esprit de ce pauvre garçon plus longtemps…

oOo

– Bien, tout est arrangé… Drago, tu iras vivre au sein de la famille Granger pendant une année, à compter de demain. Et Hermione sera ta Tutrice. Je suis certain que tous les deux ferez en sorte de rendre cette cohabitation la plus vivable possible. Si vous voulez bien, nous allons procéder à la signature du Contrat Magique.

Il sortit un parchemin d'un tiroir de son bureau et le posa face à Malefoy, pendant que celui-ci se rapprochait pour en faire la lecture et qu'Hermione prenait place sur le fauteuil à côté de lui, attendant de pouvoir signer le document – qu'elle connaissait pas cœur pour avoir contribué à sa rédaction – à son tour.

Drago ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête en gardant les dents serrées, puis commença la lecture du Contrat :

**Contrat Magique entre le Tuteur et sa Pupille**

_Dans le cadre du Programme d'**Insertion des Jeunes Sorciers et Sorcières dans le Monde Moldu** voici les termes du Contrat Magique auquel devront se plier le Tuteur et sa Pupille._

_Un manquement à un seul de ces termes entrainera des sanctions qui resteront à la discrétion du Département d'Insertion du Ministère._

**CHAPITRE 1 : LE TUTEUR**

1) Devra :

- Accueillir sa Pupille au sein même de sa famille ;

- Mettre tout en œuvre pour que l'Intégration de sa Pupille se passe dans les meilleures conditions (moyens matériels, immobiliers et mobiliers) ;

- Fournir à sa Pupille une chambre individuelle afin de préserver son repos et son intimité ;

- Rendre un rapport mensuel sur l'évolution de l'insertion de sa Pupille ;

- Participer aux réunions d'informations régulièrement mises en place par le Département d'Insertion ;

- Distribuer régulièrement à sa Pupille l'argent fourni par les Fonds du Ministère afin qu'il puisse l'utiliser comme bon lui semble ;

- Faire preuve de respect envers la Pupille qui lui ait confiée.

2) Ne devra pas :

- Mettre délibérément sa pupille dans une situation de danger pour lui ou pour les autres ;

- Refuser les visites concernant la famille ou les amis de sa Pupille (l'assistance d'un Agent du Bureau des Aurors est possible si le Tuteur le juge nécessaire) ;

- Utiliser une quelconque forme de châtiment (corporel, humiliation…) (La pupille est dans ce cas-là orientée vers un autre Tuteur, et le Tuteur incriminé rayé de la liste des volontaires du Ministère) ;

- Tenir rigueur des éventuels anciens faits et gestes de sa Pupille (si d'autres faits venaient à être reprochés, le Département d'Insertion est naturellement disposé à les entendre lors du rapport mensuel).

**CHAPITRE 2 : LA PUPILLE**

1) Devra :

- Remettre sa baguette magique à son Tuteur dès le début de la cohabitation et ce, jusqu'au terme du contrat (la restitution de ladite baguette avant le terme du contrat reste à la seule charge du Tuteur) ;

- Garder le Secret Sorcier devant les Moldus ;

- Suivre son Tuteur dans tous ses déplacements, hormis ceux dont le Tuteur n'y voit pas un intérêt concernant les clauses du contrat ;

- Faire preuve de respect envers son Tuteur, sa famille ainsi que toutes les personnes et lieux qui lui seront présentés.

2) Ne devra pas :

- Employer des termes injurieux envers les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus ;

- Attenter à la sécurité de son Tuteur ou de sa famille (le contrat est directement rompu dans ce cas-là, et aucun recours ne peut être demandé par le prévenu qui perd ainsi toute chance de réintégration) ;

- S'éloigner de son Tuteur pour quelque raison que ce soit, sans en avoir au préalable demandé l'autorisation à celui-ci ;

- Exercer toute forme de pression envers son Tuteur ou sa famille dans le but d'influencer leur jugement lors du rapport mensuel.

Drago était abasourdi. Il devait donner sa baguette à Granger ! Et elle était dans son droit si elle décidait de ne lui rendre qu'à la fin de son Insertion ! Il serra les poings si fort que ses phalanges commencèrent à blanchir et il était tellement en colère que ses pupilles se dilatèrent jusqu'à faire disparaître presque totalement le gris de ses yeux.

Changements qui ne passèrent pas le moins du monde inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres personnes présentes. Lupin regarda Hermione lui intimant silencieusement de prendre la parole. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir prit une ou deux respirations :

– Je sais ce qui te met en colère Malefoy, commença-t-elle avec une voix qu'elle espérait affirmée. Mais saches que je ne te prendrai pas ta baguette.

La colère de Drago fondit comme neige au soleil, vite remplacée par la plus totale incrédulité.

– Pardon ?!

– Tu as très bien compris.

– Où est le piège, Granger ? demanda-t-il tout de même, d'une voix neutre.

– Il n'y en a pas Malefoy. Il ne tient juste qu'à toi de tout faire pour la garder… répondit-elle, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux redevenus gris de son ancien condisciple de Poudlard. Puis, lui intimant de faire de-même, elle prit la plume posée sur le bureau et apposa sa signature.

– Bien, parfait ! acquiesça Lupin en se levant, les enjoignant d'en faire autant, une fois que la deuxième signature fut appliquée. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite. Je vous retrouve lors de la première réunion dont vous recevrez la convocation par hibou. À bientôt.

– A bientôt, Remus, salua Hermione.

Et Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

Voilà... Vous savez maintenant où Drago va devoir aller...

Mais je suppose que ce n'était pas véritablement une surprise, au vu du Pairing annoncé...

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé la lecture du contrat trop rébarbative... C'est un risque que j'ai pris là, en toute connaissance de cause... Mais il fallait bien poser quelques bases et donner un cadre...

En tout cas, il me tarde de savoir ce que vous en pensez...

à bientôt !


	3. Chap 3 - Le marché

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Voici le troisième chapitre que je vous poste aujourd'hui !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi...

Nous apprenons enfin les termes de la proposition qu'Hermione fait à Drago, de même que... Hum Hum... Les réactions de celui-ci...

Je ne vous en dit pas plus... Je vous laisse découvrir par cous même !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui, mais promis, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - ****Le Marché**

Parcourant le couloir en silence, ils se lançaient des œillades à la dérobée, l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur arrive. Puis, enfin dans la cabine où ils étaient seuls, Drago n'y tint plus :

– Alors, Granger, t'es heureuse ? Tu vas pouvoir te venger de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant toutes ces années… Et cela, en toute impunité, en plus ! Dis-moi, combien es-tu payée pour avoir ce privilège ?

– Détrompe-toi, Malefoy. Je me suis portée volontaire pour faire ça. Sache que tout le monde n'est pas aussi vil et intéressé que toi ! Mais il est vrai que j'espérais tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre à part toi… Même Zabini ou Parkinson ne m'auraient pas autant dérangée… Alors puisque nous serons effectivement amenés à passer toute une année ensemble, il faudra bien que j'y trouve une certaine compensation…

– Du genre ? demanda Drago en bougeant les sourcils de manière assez suggestive qui arracha une grimace de dégoût à l'ancienne Gryffondor.

– Pas de ce genre-là, Malefoy, s'exaspéra Hermione. Puis elle marqua un temps de réflexion, un sourire digne de Salazar Serpentard en personne s'afficha sur son visage, faisant hoqueter Drago d'effroi. En fait, si… reprit-elle. Je pense que tu vas m'être tout à fait utile… D'autant plus que c'est pile dans tes cordes…

– Il est hors de question que je me prostitue pour toi, Granger ! Je ne suis pas un gigolo ! s'indigna l'ancien Serpentard alors qu'Hermione pouffait de rire, fière qu'il soit aussi facilement tombé dans le panneau.

– Mais non ! rit-elle. Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, moi ! Quoi que je sois certaine que tu pourrais être tout à fait rentable ! Non… il s'agit d'autre chose… Tu vas plutôt m'apporter ton aide… Une aide précieuse… ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient pour rejoindre l'atrium.

– Tiens donc ! Et en quoi, s'il-te-plaît ? Tu veux que je t'arrange un coup pour que tu puisses te taper Weasley et ainsi dire adieu à ton pucelage ? fit-il goguenard en continuant d'avancer. Puis, voyant que sa nouvelle Tutrice s'était arrêtée derrière lui, il la regarda tout à coup avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. NON !? s'esclaffa-t-il en se tenant les côtes, clairement moqueur. C'est vraiment _ça_ que tu veux ?

– Ne soit pas idiot, Malefoy, rétorqua la brunette en rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'elle avait encore. Premièrement, et même si cela ne te regarde pas le moins du monde, il n'y a aucune relation de ce genre entre Ron et moi, et deuxièmement, je ne suis plus vierge, acheva-t-elle en rougissant.

– Alors de quoi tu me parles, au juste ? Et puis, simple curiosité… Qui est celui qui peut s'enorgueillir d'avoir dépucelé la Princesse des Gryffondor ? La Sainte-Nitouche par excellence ? Mademoiselle-tant-que-tu-n'es-pas-un-bouquin-tu-ne-m'intéresses-pas ?

– Allons en parler ailleurs qu'ici… Et ne soit pas vulgaire, s'il-te-plaît… Ni condescendant, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il coulait un regard hautain sur elle.

Drago préféra se taire alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du Ministère. Il la suivit en silence dans une rue qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui était indéniablement Moldue. Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant la terrasse d'un petit restaurant, où un serveur les mena à une table pour deux personnes.

– Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ? demanda le blond, revêche.

– Nous allons manger… et discuter… répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux de la carte des menus dans laquelle elle s'était plongée quelques secondes auparavant.

– D'accord… Mais d'abord tu réponds à ma question… QUI ? insista-t-il. Je veux savoir qui est ce type ! Aurais-tu coincé un boutonneux entre deux rayons de la bibliothèque ?

– Non ! s'irrita Hermione. Puis, d'une toute petite voix, elle avoua : il n'était pas boutonneux…

Drago ouvrit grand la bouche, encore une fois. Elle n'avait pas démenti pour la bibliothèque ! Alors là ! Cette conversation était de plus en plus intéressante !

Ils furent coupés par le serveur qui vint prendre leur commande.

– Alors pour moi, ce sera un Monaco pour commencer, puis une pizza et une mousse au chocolat en dessert commanda Hermione. Et toi, Malefoy ?

– Euh… pareil, répondit-il sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de commander, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était donc à la bibliothèque… relança-t-il une fois que le serveur fut parti. Tu es une sacrée coquine, en fait Granger ! Je suis proprement scandalisé ! ironisa-t-il, heureux de la faire rougir une fois de plus. Il se régalait de la mettre mal à l'aise… Maintenant, je veux savoir avec qui c'était…

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs boissons.

Drago regarda, méfiant, le liquide étrange qui remplissait son verre qui ressemblait à de la Bièraubeurre mais plutôt rouge, puis, l'aspira doucement par la paille en imitant Hermione.

– Tu aimes ? demanda la jeune femme en espérant changer de sujet. C'est de la limonade, de la bière et de la grenadine…

– Pas mauvais, concéda-t-il. Mais je m'en fous un peu, là. Réponds à ma question, exigea-t-il de nouveau.

– Mpffviktorkrumphf, murmura-t-elle les dents serrées. Mais cela fut suffisant pour Drago qui s'étouffa avec une gorgée qu'il venait d'aspirer.

– Krum ?! C'est une blague ? Hermione fit non de la tête, plus rouge que jamais. Incroyable… Mais alors, tu veux que je t'aide à le récupérer ? Lui ?

– Non… Bon, ok. Je vais te dire pour quoi j'ai besoin de ton aide… Mais d'abord, je veux ta parole que tu ne riras pas.

– Ok…

– Ta parole de Sorcier ! insista Hermione qui sentait le coup foireux.

– Ok, grimaça Drago qui avait espéré pouvoir la piéger. Je jure que je ne rirai pas, ânonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

– Bien, acquiesça Hermione, satisfaite. En fait… Hum… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me coacher…

– Te coacher ? Et dans quel domaine ? Et surtout pourquoi _moi_ ?

– En fait, je n'avais pas forcément pensé à ça… Et encore moins à toi… Mais puisque nous allons devoir… cohabiter…

– Je vois… la compensation… comprit Drago. Et donc ? Je suis sensé te coacher pour quoi ?

– Euh… En réalité, j'ai besoin de ton expérience en matière de femmes…

– Quoi ? Tu as tellement été dégoutée par Krum que tu as viré de bord ?! Il se tordait intérieurement de rire, mais sa promesse l'empêchait de se moquer ouvertement d'elle.

– Mais non ! Si tu arrêtais de me couper toutes les deux secondes, je pourrais t'expliquer ! Il lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle continue. J'ai besoin de ton expertise pour m'aider à assumer ma féminité.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule, Granger ? Elle ne répondit pas, s'attelant à picorer les olives de sa pizza. Attends, laisse-moi résumer la situation : tu t'es tapé le Grand et non moins Célèbre Viktor Krum au milieu des bouquins de la bibliothèque, et tu me dis que tu n'assumes pas ta féminité ?

– Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça…

Hermione se rembrunit, se rendant compte dans quelle situation elle s'était mise elle-même. Et surtout, la question qui la tarabustait, c'était : Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle eu l'idée d'aborder ce sujet – des plus intimes – avec lui ?! Lui, entre tous ? Il n'était pas son ami. Encore moins son confident ! Alors pourquoi pensait-elle qu'elle pouvait lui en parler ? En fait la réponse était claire : elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne d'autre. Et lui, et bien… Il avait l'expérience qui lui manquait. Lui seul pouvait exactement lui apprendre ce qu'elle ignorait… Ce que les hommes voulaient… Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle lui avoue certaines choses… Et pas des moins gênantes…

– Je… Bon, ok, céda-t-elle. Je suis fille unique, d'accord ? Et j'ai grandi avec Harry et Ron, ainsi qu'avec les jumeaux Weasley. Je ne parle pas de la présence de Ginny. Elle, elle a un charme naturel dont je sais que je suis tout à fait dépourvue, et je ne suis pas aussi extravertie qu'elle. Je n'ai aucune expérience en matière de séduction. Ce qui s'est passé avec Viktor en quatrième année ne s'est plus jamais reproduit, ni avec lui, ni avec personne d'autre. Et en plus, c'est lui qui est venu vers moi… Je n'ai pas eu à le… séduire. Je me suis contentée de répondre à ses avances…

Elle se tut un moment, la tête baissée, devant l'incongruité de la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi, celui qui l'avait harcelée pendant des années. Mais étrangement, cette discussion était plus que libératrice… Elle n'aurait jamais pu parler de la sorte avec Ron et Harry. Si par malheur ils apprenaient pour elle et Viktor, ils seraient capables de retourner ciel et terre pour lui mettre la main dessus, lui faire avaler son Vif d'Or par les narines et lui enfoncer son balai de course dans le…

Drago était sans voix. S'il comprenait bien, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était apprendre à ce Rat-de-Bibliothèque à devenir une vraie femme… Il la considéra un instant, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur sa petite personne, pendant qu'elle avait toujours le regard baissé sur sa pizza.

Victor Krum ! Par Salazar ! Il avait du mal à l'imaginer… Elle et lui, dans la bibliothèque, entre deux rayons de livres… Granger, les jambes relevées entourant la taille de l'Attrapeur, la jupe retroussée sur les cuisses, Krum pressé contre elle, la prenant contre une étagère, leurs deux corps en pleine lutte… Il l'imaginait gémir et défaillir, les cheveux fous, les joues rouges, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte alors que le Bulgare la martelait en grognant… Par Merlin ! La scène lui paraissait irréelle…

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si Hermione Granger était jolie ou non. Pas la peine. C'était une Sang-de-Bourbe, meilleure amie de Potter de surcroît, la question ne se posait même pas. Bon, c'est vrai que son côté vestimentaire laissait un peu à désirer : même féminins, ses vêtements ne la mettaient pas en valeur. Elle portait une chemise et un jean large qui ne laissaient rien voir de ses formes… Si tant est qu'elle en ait… Ses cheveux, n'en parlons même pas… ils ne semblaient jamais coiffés ! La seule fois où il l'avait vue avec autre chose que cette tignasse broussailleuse, c'était lors du bal de Noël en quatrième année. Le reste du temps, elle les gardait lâchés, ou alors grossièrement maintenus en arrière avec une grosse pince pour les cours de potion. C'est tout. Ses chaussures, ça allait encore… des sandales compensées avec des lanières de cuir un peu élimées… Décontractées. Il faudrait voir si elle tiendrait sur des talons aiguille…

Au moins, se dit-il, à Poudlard, elle portait l'uniforme, ce qui voulait dire chemisier, jupe plissée et chaussures vernies. Mais là… comment dire… C'était impossible d'arriver à faire quelque chose… Il faudrait sûrement qu'elle consente à changer toute sa garde-robe ! Il ne pensait pas avoir les épaules assez solides pour ça… Et encore moins l'envie de se plonger dans ce projet irréalisable ! Elle était tout ce qui s'apparentait à un vrai cas désespéré !

– Et si je refuse ? demanda-t-il après de longues minutes de silence, remarquant à peine la coupe de mousse au chocolat posée devant lui. Je ne pense pas avoir assez de courage pour affronter pareil… challenge !

– C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Malefoy, répondit Hermione, piquée au vif et vexée de se voir ainsi ouvertement rabaissée. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas des plus féminines, mais tout de même, se le faire entendre dire par son pire ennemi, c'était tout de même quelque chose ! Moi, je ne risque pas de finir mes jours à Azkaban… assena-t-elle en se levant.

– Tu fais chier, Granger ! jura Drago en se levant à son tour.

– C'est ça, la Fouine ! En attendant va faire ta valise ! Je t'enverrai un hibou ce soir. Et, jetant un billet sur la table, elle tourna les talons et le planta-là.

Le blond se renfrogna en voyant les gens le regarder tout autour. L'esclandre n'était pas passée inaperçue. Il grogna, puis repartit à pied vers une rue déserte pour pouvoir y transplaner le plus vite possible.

oOo

– Alors Hermignonne ? Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

Hermione venait d'arriver au Terrier où elle avait promis de passer à son retour du Ministère. Elle s'affala littéralement sur le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé défraichi du salon. Devant elle se tenait Ronald Weasley, un catalogue dans une main et une Bièraubeurre dans l'autre. Elle sourit malgré tout en voyant le livre dans les mains de son meilleur ami.

– Oui, je sais… répliqua-t-il en remarquant son sourire. Mais Luna a insisté… Enfin… Tu vois, quoi… Mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent… Alors ? Raconte-moi ! insista-t-il en jetant le catalogue de vente par correspondance sur la table basse devant lui.

– Oh… et bien… En fait, commença Hermione hésitante, il s'agit de…

– Ah ! Enfin ! fit une voix enjouée provenant des escaliers. Gin' ! Je descends, Hermy est revenue ! Harry fit une entrée fracassante dans le salon et se jeta sur son amie, lui collant un bisou sonore sur la joue. Alors ? Qui-est-ce ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

– Oh… vous n'allez pas y croire ! se lamenta Hermione, plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Franchement ! Si j'avais su où cette brillante idée allait me mener… je me serais bien gardé d'en parler à King's !

– Allez, Hermy ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça… N'exagère pas ! objecta Harry en tirant ses mains vers lui pour qu'elle relève la tête.

– Ah oui ? répondit-elle avec humeur. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait être pire que Drago Malefoy !

– QUOI ?! Non ! C'est pas vrai ! s'alarma Ron tandis qu'Harry restait sans voix.

– Et si… Malheureusement, c'est la stricte vérité !

– Mais… Rem' ne peut pas laisser faire ça, tenta Harry.

– Oh, mais si ! C'est même lui qui a insisté ! Il a même dit que je suis la mieux placée pour m'occuper de lui ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! C'est horrible ! pleurnicha-t-elle alors que le brun à ses côtés lui ouvrait les bras en guise de réconfort dans lesquels elle se blottit avec reconnaissance. Ça parait tellement irréel !

– Moi, ce qui me paraît irréel, c'est d'imaginer la Fouine chez des Moldus ! réalisa tout à coup Ron. J'espère que tes parents ont un mental à toute épreuve !

– Ne m'en parle pas ! soupira-t-elle. Avec tout ce que je leur ai raconté sur lui… Ils connaissent tout des insultes et des sales coups qu'il m'a fait pendant toutes ces années. Ça risque d'être légèrement gênant ! Reste à espérer qu'au moins, il ne les insultera pas, eux… Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas…

– Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter sur ce point-là, la rassura Harry. Je suis sûr qu'à la moindre incartade, ton père saura lui mettre les points sur les « i ». Et puis, il y a une clause dans le Contrat qui lui interdit les insultes.

– C'est vrai, dit Ron. Tu peux être fier de ta trouvaille Harry. (Les membres de l'Ordre les plus proches de Shaklebot avaient en effet contribué à la rédaction de ce Contrat, le Ministre ayant jugé qu'il serait plus juste ainsi.)

– Par contre, je ne tiendrai pas compte de la tienne Ron… annonça Hermione d'une petite voix.

– Comment ça ? J'ai peur de comprendre… Le rouquin la regardait avec suspicion.

– Je vais lui laisser sa baguette…

– Hein ?! Mais t'es cinglée ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'Harry secouait la tête avec incrédulité. Il va forcément faire une connerie !

– Je lui laisse sa chance… Mais il sait déjà qu'il a des risques de se la faire confisquer, se justifia-t-elle. C'est comme ça que je vois les choses… Ainsi, je me rendrai compte de ses réelles motivations.

– T'es malade… insista Ron.

– Non, Ron, le contra Harry. Herm' a raison. Et je suis sûr que Malefoy sera moins braqué et donc plus enclin à la coopération…

– Si tu le dis… En tout cas, je vous aurai prévenus…

– Bon… Changeons de sujet… Ron ? Si tu nous parlais de ce catalogue… montra Hermione d'un signe de tête, alors que Harry se redressait avec un sourire goguenard, son côté Serpentard ressortant de manière fulgurante.

– Oh, et bien… promettez-moi de ne pas rire…

– Promis ! firent les voix de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de garder leur sérieux.

Ron avait bien grandi pendant la guerre. Les combats et sa place stratégique dans l'Ordre l'avaient fait gagner en maturité. Il était réellement devenu un homme et avait surpris tout le monde, et en premier lieu la concernée en question, lorsque, à la fin de la Bataille Finale, il s'était précipité sur une Luna Lovegood au visage sale et ensanglanté, les habits déchirés et roussis, les cheveux en bataille et la démarche légèrement boiteuse. Là, devant les combattants en liesse, au milieu d'un Poudlard en ruine mais encore debout, il avait pris la petite blonde dans ses bras, et, sans plus de cérémonie, avait plaqué sa bouche contre la sienne !

Ils étaient restés ensemble depuis, Luna vivant désormais au Terrier, avec lui, puisque sa maison avait explosé à cause d'une Corne d'Eruptif quelques mois plus tôt.

Mais la nouvelle qui avait laissé tout le monde pantois demeurait sans conteste la demande en mariage que Ron avait faite devant toute sa famille réunie, lors du repas familial donné pour fêter leurs ASPIC quelques jours plus tôt.

– Alors ? Montre-nous ça… insista Harry le sourire aux lèvres en tendant la main pour se saisir du livre. Oh, oh, oh… se moqua-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Harry, laisse-le ! le morigéna Hermione, qui regardait Ron devenir aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Elle s'approcha en voyant le Survivant glousser sans retenue et fit de son mieux pour garder son sérieux. C'était un catalogue de costumes de mariage… Jusque-là, rien de bien exceptionnel étant donné les circonstances… Non. Ce qui mettait à l'épreuve le self-control de nos amis, c'était le style desdits costumes, ou plutôt, les couleurs : du jaune fluo, du rouge flamboyant, du rose, du violet, du vert criard… Bref, du Luna tout craché !

– Ouais, je sais… admit Ron. C'est assez… comment dire…

– Voyant ? proposa Harry.

– Coloré ? offrit Hermione.

– C'est ça… répondit le Rouquin. Mais que voulez-vous… Je suis incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Ça la rend tellement heureuse !

– Et tu l'aimes, rajouta Hermione, comme pour conclure.

– Oui, je l'aime. Et tant pis si je dois ressembler à un clown le jour de mon mariage, tant pis si tout le monde se fout de nous. Le plus important, c'est que tout se passe comme elle le veut !

– Je suis heureux pour vous deux, déclara Harry.

– Absolument… et, je suis persuadée que ce sera un magnifique mariage.

* * *

Voilà... Alors , vos impressions ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de Drago ? De Ron et d'Harry ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

à bientôt !


End file.
